The invention relates to shaving systems having a handle and a replaceable cartridge.
Shaving systems often consist of a handle and a replaceable cartridge in which one or more blades are mounted in a plastic housing. After the blades in a cartridge have become dull from use, the cartridge is discarded, and replaced on the handle with a new cartridge. In some shaving systems, the blades are resiliently mounted with respect to the cartridge housing and deflect under the force of skin contact during shaving. In some shaving systems, the connection of the cartridge to the handle provides a pivotal mounting of the cartridge with respect to the handle so that the cartridge angle adjusts to follow the contours of the surface being shaved. In such systems, the cartridge can be biased toward an at rest position by the action of a spring-biased plunger (a cam follower) carried on the handle against a cam surface on the cartridge housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,126 to Freund et al. and assigned to The Gillette Company discloses a powered wet-shaving razor having a grip and which is sold under the trade name Gillette® Fusion Power™. The grip tube is modular between the grip tube and base such that, when joined to one another a water-tight unit is formed prior to mounting of the razor head on the grip portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,904 to Michael Bond and assigned to The Gillette Company describes a razor, sold under the trade name Gillette® Atra® or Atra Plus®, that is attached by press fitting the housing member with the handle. However, the press fitting does not provide for a water-tight seal.
A need therefore exists to provide a low-cost razor, particularly a razor handle, with improved assemblies and that is generally impervious to liquids.